No More Meds
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Murdoc forces 2D to pay a little more attention to him. Strong male to male situations. For adults only. Warning: Sex.


Title: No more meds

Chapter: Oneshot

Type: Long Drabble

Rating: M…Highly adult themed.

Category: Gorillaz

Pairing: Murdoc X 2D

Summary: Murdoc forces 2D to pay a little more attention to him. Strong male to male situations. For adults only.

Warning: Sex.

Offer: Created for the 12 days of xmas challenge. Against TLOK. Held by: T.D. Accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I watched him with a slight annoyance. It was odd seeing him so happy without me. How on earth could he want to hang out with Noodle rather then me, the man who he slept with almost every night?

He would hang out with Noodle in a sort of sober haze, as if his meds only took him half over. It seemed that when he would come to me at night, he would be…Lost. It was almost as if he didn't want to face me sober. Perhaps he didn't want to face me at all though.

"Oi!" 2D gave a sort of shrill and dragged out whine, "Ya can' be doin' tha'!" He had said to Noodle in response to her rough-housing.

I watched them, Noodle trying to teach 2D how to fight better. I knew 2D could fight decently too. Ever since the first time I forced him to sleep with me.

Noodle tossed him a punch, and he didn't even bother to block. I wondered if he could even see it.

I stepped out of the corner I had been in, "Wot are ya two doin' then?" My voice was more demanding then I wanted it to be.

2D looked over, blinking a little, "We was jess' playen' ol' Mudds…" He blabbed out. I only payed attention to that name. I wished he would say it while we did it.

"Come 'ere 2D." I said to him with my finger motioning as well.

"Wot!" He seemed to complain.

"I need ya down there." I motioned to the floor.

2D looked down, then lifted his head, eyes narrowed, "Not now Mudds!" He ordered.

I drew up to him, "You'll 'elp me now." My voice held a sharp tone and I knew he wasn't going to disobey my order again.

Slowly, he waved good-bye to Noodle, a smile crawling it's way onto his face. He seemed a little disappointed to leave her, and seemed to share the same sympathy with him.

I moved towards the lift with him, making sure he was following me. As we went down, he seemed to fidget around.

"Wot?" I asked him.

He chewed his bottom lip with his remaining teeth. "I was jus' goin' to as' if I cou' go ge' me meds 'irst?" His voice was low and he seemed afraid to ask at first.

I didn't answer. Honestly, I was thinking it he really needed them or not. "No." I said with a slight venom, "Go straight' to the Wennie." I could hear a growling tone in my voice.

"Bu' Mudds! It's gonna' 'urt!" He whined, throwing his arms up, and stamping his foot down.

I gave him a smirk, "Good."

As the door opened, he tried to run. I tripped him with my foot and grabbed his hair, "C'mon!" I hissed, pulling him to his feet.

He gave a small fight, with some crys until he figured it was useless. By then we were in the Winnie and I had a good hold of his arm. It would leave bruises with the way I was holding it.

When we got to the back, I pushed him onto my bed. It was easy considering that he was much more weaker, and without his meds, it was perfect.

He squirmed for a few moments and then looked up at me, those dark holes causing me to stare into them. I could never see his eyes though. I had forgotten if he had any.

"Why do I' now? We can do I' la'er, C'we?" He cried out. It was as if he really didn't want it this time. I knew he did though. He might be bitching now, but he would always end up screaming for more latter.

"We're gonna do it now." I said, straddling him on the bed. I began to remove his pants. "It's been a'while since we done it w'out yer' meds." I leaned down, removing his shirt and then shoving my tongue into his mouth.

Slowly, he began to groan and move his tongue with mine. His hands moved onto my back and slowly went down.

His hands found their way to my belt buckle and began to undo it. I moved my own hand over his chest, pinching him hard in delicate places.

Once my belt had been undone, his hand slipped inside, and stroked my cock. He began to rub it, wakening it with every stroke he used.

I brought my free hand down into his hair and yanked his head back violently. He gave a cry of pain as my tongue slipped out.

I replaced my teeth and tongue onto his neck and violently sucked. Oh, it felt good to hear him groan in both pleasure, and pain.

He gave a small pull on my cock and I growled in return. "Please Mudds." He moaned out.

I could do nothing more then rise up, and pull my pants down more, my underwear coming with them.

While I did this, he squirmed under my body, coming to lay on his stomach.

I pulled his hips up, then forced to lean down at an angle. He had his ass in the air and his legs spread apart. I couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

I positioned myself in front of him, giving some thought on weather or not to stretch him. I decided against it and forced my way into him.

Besides being not with an extremely warm and moist surrounding, he had screamed. I covered his mouth with my hand and drew out. Then, I slammed back in, listening to him cry and whimper.

I repeated my actions over and over again. I knew he could take it. I had done a lot worse before. Besides if it was too much for him he would simply up his medication.

He began giving groans and I slowed down. I began to pump into him at an odd angle, slowly twisting my hips into him.

His groans turned into muffled whimpers and crys for more. He began to push back on my cock.

Instead of speeding up and going deeper, I simply kept my slow agonizing pace.

I watched his sweaty body go further down, one of his hands coming to rest on his own organ. He pumped himself. Better then me doing it anyway.

Eventually, I rocked into him one final time and burst into him. He gave another cry and then came on himself and the already filthy sheets.

I pulled myself out of him once I felt the last of my orgasm leave.

He fell onto my bed, his side. He did not look at me. He simply breathed in and out.

I gave him a smile as my body loomed over him, "Tha' more time ya' spen' with 'er, the more I'll be doin' this to ya." I kissed her neck biting it hard, "An' I'll go an' do it in fron' of 'er." I laughed.

The end.

11/4/08 4:00 AM

4:35 AM

-D.

Nothing more then something dead, and nothing less then being here.


End file.
